Season 4: The Delay
by SunKrux
Summary: What the mushaddled brain can come up with while waiting to hear about S4 of TLW. *COMPLETE*


Season 4: The Delay 

By: SunKrux

9/4/02

**A/N:** This was inspired by challengerspet's thread "Creative ways to use the show titles" and by CMS's "behind the scenes" ff about what the **real** delay of S4 is. 

**Rating:** Should be safe for all ages but is NOT for the sarcastically challenged (in other words, this is very tongue in cheek)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show, the eps titles, characters, or my own house.  I'm just borrowing the show related items and renting part of a house.  Ok, I can see you all are getting bored, so enough of this drivel and on with the fic, 'ay? I hope people don't mind me using their handles…I promise, I didn't make anyone say anything really bad.  I will take full responsibility for putting words into your mouths but nothing more.  weg

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            After months of anticipation and waiting _TLW_ fans the world over gather for the latest edition of the **Treehouse News** to be posted.  As each fan opens the thread and begins to read startled gasps and strangled sighs can be heard.  Thus **The Journey Begins** as fans try to cope with the delayed production of _The Lost World's_ fourth season.

_CalGal:_ You have got to be kidding me!  I feel like I'm **Stranded** on a full freeway in the middle of a traffic jam, with nowhere to turn! 

_Jaclyn:_ This is **More Than Human**ly possible!  They can't expect us to wait that long! 

_CMS:_ I need to lie down.  Would some one bring me some **Nectar** please? 

_Ryalin:_ I feel like I'm wandering through a **Cave of Fear** with no way out.

_Zakiyah: _ Who will bring us our **Salvation**?

_Steph:_ If I don't see some new eps soon I'm afraid I won't be able to control my **Blood **

**Lust!**

            _The other Fab5 move slowly away from Steph, they've seen that look before_

_SunKrux:_ Maybe the negotiations ran **Out of Time**.

_J&GR-S:_ Now, now people chin up.  Just think when we do announce the start date for 

Season 4 production, it will seem like **Paradise Found** to everyone! 

_CAP:_ Oh, please, if I don't get to see Will in some new eps, I will not be able to control 

**The Beast Within** me! 

_CMS:_ I'll just be glad if they never do another eps like **Creatures of the Dark**!

            _Others giggle in unison and shake their heads in agreement_

_Tara1980uk:_ I did a **Tribute** page to help cheer the cast and crew up to show them that 

the fans are behind them.

_chantal:_ If I had **Absolute Power** this would nevah have happened! 

_Zakiyah (all dreamy eyed):_ I hope they do another **Camelot** like eps.  I really love that 

one. 

_SunKrux:_ You know sometimes I think the "suits" were chosen by an **Unnatural **

**Selection**. 

_CalGal:_ I am so tired of this happening **Time After Time**.  I don't understand why 

people can't see what a great show this is.

_J&GR-S:_ Geez, we kind of feel like the **Prodigal Father** here.  Honest folks, this delay is 

GOOD news.  Keep positive! 

_Ryalin:_ I'd give my **Birthright** for another season or two.

_CMS (gets up like she's just witnessed the _**Resurrection**_of positive thinking):_ I 

know…I'll write some fan fic to ease my sorrow.  I'll blame it all on the 

raptors! 

_Jaclyn:_ I feel a **Prophesy** coming on.  There WIL be a Season Four!  There has to be!

_LadyRoxton:_ We have to know if Marguerite is truly the **Chosen One**!  They can't leave

            us hanging like that!

_J&GR-S (backing away from the fans, slowly):_ Does it feel like we've encountered some 

**Barbarians at the Gate**with all this doom and gloom talk?  Come on folks its **All or Nothing** in supporting a positive outlook on this. 

_Several fans come in dressed as _**Amazons** _and looking like they just finished a _**Tourist Season** _in The Lost World.  Some of them have gone _**Stone Cold**_ from the _

_news they've just read._

_verned:_ As the official birthday/milestone poster, it's my **Divine Right** to demand we get

            season four!

_chantal:_ ooooooohhhhh verned, you know that only goes **Skin Deep** don't you.

_Tara1980uk:_  Shhhhh, I think I hear **London Calling**.

_SunKrux:_ I feel like **The Prisoner** in a really bad movie. You know the kind…where 

they torture the prisoners by making them watch really bad TV.

_CAP:_ Just so long as I don't lose my 50 million copies of **The Games** I think I can 

survive this horrendously long wait.

_CMS:_ I have an idea!  Let's go to **The Source **of this problem and set it straight! 

_Armslore:_ I'm game as long as I can get some **Trophies**, like some of the guns they use 

on the show!

_Ryalin:_ I'll go, just so long as we don't run into that **Voodoo Queen**.

_SunKrux and Steph (in unison):_ We'll go as **The Guardians** _(They look at Zakiyah)_

_Zakiyah:_ Why do I feel like I'm **Under Pressure** here?

_Ryalin:_ Come on Zakiyah, I know you've always wanted to be **The Outlaw**!

_J&GR-S:_ We have the feeling that **The Quality of Mercy** of some of our fans is not what 

            we'd hoped it would be.  Seriously, some of them have the **Mark of the Beast** on 

them.

_SunKrux:_ Hey, I'm a **Survivor** of three frellin' long _FarScape_ hiatuses, I can handle this.  

If not I'll just put **The Pirate's Curse** on whoever keeps Season four from 

happening.

_Jaclyn:_ Why do I suddenly feel like **The Visitor**? 

_Carolyn:_ Maybe because you've been so wrapped up in **A Man of Vision** named Roxton.

_Verned (climbing out of us rock hide out holding the much sought after Will piccie):_

Well, out of the pan and **Into the Fire**

_Suddenly from _**Out of the Blue**_ a gaggle of Rabid Will fans start to chase him  _

_while running he slams into _**The Travelers**_ who whisk him off. _

_chantal:_ If only SunKrux and I could see **Eye to Eye **on sharing Roxton, maybe this 

            waiting for Season Four would be more bearable.

_CMS:_ I feel my **True Spirit** coming out.

_Armslore:_ Aw man would you look at this its **The Knife**! 

_Zakiyah (looking up):_ Do you all see that?  It looks like a **Fire in the Sky**.  I wonder 

            what it is.

_JR-S (looking at her hubby):_ Hon, do you feel like your sitting on **Dead Man's Hill** with 

            all this pessimism around?

_GR-S (taking her hand):_ Actually it's beginning to feel like a **Hollow Victory**.

_CalGal:_ Maybe it's a curse caused by **The Witch's Calling**.  

_            Armslore, Fox3 and some of the other male bb members are standing around_

_            looking like _**Brother**s** in Arms**.

_CAP:_  I feel like the **Ice Age** has set in again.  I need to see Roxton in that tux he wore in 

**The End Game**.

_CalGal:_ Did I just see some **Phantoms** float by here, laughing at us all? 

_SunKrux:_ That's it I have to tell them all what **The Secret **is to surviving a long 

            wait like this.  But first I should **Finn**ish this silly fic.

_Ryalin:_ Twin o' mine, I have a **Suspicion** that you are reaching right now.  Just promise 

            me that that I won't have to suffer through **The Imposters** again.

_Steph:_ I could really use an **Elixir** about now. 

_CMS:_ Would you all look at this amazing **Tapestry** I bought off ebay?  Isn't it fabulous?  

            It's bound to become a **Legacy** around here.

_Zakiyah:_ Why do I feel like I'm **Trapped **in the **Heart of the Storm**? 

And thus ends my lame attempt to entertain and lighten the hearts of _TLW _fans everywhere by using EVERY bloody eps title in this little fic.  Hope you all enjoyed it.  

_SunKrux collapses in her favorite papasan chair and promptly falls asleep. _


End file.
